Sexologia com Sakura
by Eternity Curse
Summary: Você já pensou nos problemas mais intimos das personagens de Naruto? Venha esclarecer as suas duvidas com a sexologia de Sakura. Oneshot


Nesta fic a idade naum conta ta? Por isso naum liguei as idades completamente diferentes das personagens n.n'

Ah .. e Tsushi pra quem naum lembra é a menina da vila do som que ino entrou na mente dela durante uma luta em que Sakura non consegui ganhar e etc etc.

E Mina foi o nome de uma amiga minha que eu dei pra aquela menina pequena que andava sempre atrás do naruto com os dois amiguinhos chatos dela? Naum me lembro o nome o.0 .. os meninos saum aquele maluco que adora o naruto e o mongo de oculos .. ah .. vcs devem saber u.u'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura, após o seu longo treinamento como médica decide treinar a sua sexologia com alguns habitantes da sua vila por email, que por acaso acabam sendo algumas da meninas do anime n.n.**

Hinata: Como faço para seduzir o rapaz que eu amo?  
Sakura: Tire a roupa.

Hinata: hehehe .. u/u' .. eu 20 anos e não transei ainda porque gostaria que a 1ª vez fosse com um namorado fixo. O que você acha?  
Sakura: Minha 1ª vez também foi com um namorado fixo. Eu o amarrei na cama. XD huahahua

Hinata: O.O .. erm .. ta .. e o que fazer para surpreender um namorado na primeira noite?  
Sakura: Apareça com um amante. u.u'

Hinata: T.T E a primeira vez dói? Qual a melhor posição para a menina na primeira transa? Tenho medo de doer e não aguentar.  
Sakura: Dói tanto que você vai ficar em coma e NUNCA mais vai levantar..  
Vê se deixa de ser fresca, e aproveida e dá o cú tambem, ô Cinderela! u.u'

Hinata: morre ..

Tenten: Tenho um amigo que quer fazer sexo comigo..mas ele tem um pênis de 24 cm. Acho que vai ser doloroso, o que fazer ?  
Sakura: Manda pra cá que eu testo pra você. n.n

Tenten: hehehe .. n.n' naum precisa deixa .. eu mesma testo u.u

Ino: Como conquistar um homem que tem namorada?   
Sakura: Pegue os dois logo. Gente complicada. u.u

Ino: o.o .. eh .. e terminei com meu ex porque ele é muito galinha e agora estou com outro.  
Mas ainda gosto do ex e às vezes ainda fico com ele! O que devo fazer?  
Sakura: Quem é mesmo galinha nesta história? o.O

Temari: Porque, na hora do sexo, quando a gente está no vai e vem, na hora que o corpo entra em atrito, faz aquele barulho de quem esta batendo palmas?  
Porque nessa hora a gente fica mas excitado?  
Sakura: É porque parece que tem torcida, tá ligado?  
Da próxima vez grite pra galera.

Temari: _menina maluca o.0 .. mas é a única que dá pra fazer perguntas sem pagar .. percebi porquê u.u' _ Sim .. hem claru ¬¬'

AH! Lembrei agora .. saí com um gatinho e foi otimo. Só que agora fico com o maior medo de ligar pra ele. Será que devo?  
Sakura: Depende. O gatinho sabe cagar na caixa de areia?

Tsushi: Eu tenho 18 anos mas adoro brincar de bonecas com a minha irmã de 2 anos. Tambem entro na net e não canso de ver cenas de sexo. O que eu faço? u/u  
Sakura: Passe numa sex shop e compre um boneco inflável de boas proporções.

Menina Anónima: Sou feia, pobre e chata. O que devo fazer para alguém gostar de mim?  
Sakura: Ficar bonita, rica e ser legal. Obviamente. U.u

Shizune:Sou virgem e rolou, pela primeira vez, de fazer sexo oral.  
Terminei engolindo o negócio e quero saber se corro o risco de ficar grávida. ! Estou desesperada!   
Sakura: Claro que corre o risco de ficar grávida. E a criança vai sair pela bunda. u.u' aff

Shizune:Naum precisa ser cruel ç.ç .. mas o cara com quem estou saindo é muito legal, mas também está dando sinais de ser alcoólatra. O que eu faço?   
Sakura: Não deixe ele dirigir. ¬¬

Mina: Eu não tenho uma cara linda, apesar de ser normal e não ser feia.  
O que mais atrai os rapazes é o meu corpo. O que fazer para conseguir comer alguns gatos, tendo em conta que tenho 13 anos?  
Sakura: Nesta idade você tem que comer Sucrilhos, entende? ¬¬

Lee: Tenho 28 anos e sou um rapaz virgem, não aguento mais esta situação.  
Como mudá-la o mais rápido possivel?  
Sakura: Está em SP da vila da folha? Vai à Major Sertório da vila da nuvem, de madruga. Leve uns R$50.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

huhaua .. gostei dessa fic mas gostei mais da dos signos pessoalmente n.n .. espero que tenham gostado .. byee .. (ideias, opinioes ou pedidos é só dizer )


End file.
